european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chanson 7
"Dance Like Nobody's Watching" |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |entries = 48 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 7 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 7, often referred to as LC #7, was the 7th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Vienna, Austria, at the Wiener Stadthalle, following Austria's victory at the 6th Contest with "Capsize", performed by Frenship & Emily Warren. 48 countries confirmed their participation in the 7th edition. For the first time ever, Iran has participated, therefore making its' debut. The contest saw the return of the Faroe Islands and Slovenia Unfortunately, Italy and Malta decided to withdraw. The 7th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 18 June 2015, the semifinals took place on 25 June 2017 and 2 July 2017 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 9 July 2017. Location Vienna is the capital and largest city of Austria and one of the nine states of Austria. Vienna is Austria's primary city, with a population of about 1.8 million, and its cultural, economic, and political centre. It is the 7th-largest city by population within city limits in the EU. Until the beginning of the 20th century, it was the largest German-speaking city in the world, and before the splitting of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in World War I, the city had 2 million inhabitants. Today, it has the second largest number of German speakers after Berlin. Vienna is host to many major international organizations, including the United Nations and OPEC. The city is located in the eastern part of Austria and is close to the borders of the Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary. These regions work together in a European Centrope border region. Along with nearby Bratislava, Vienna forms a metropolitan region with 3 million inhabitants. Results Quarter-Final Semi-final 1 Belgium, Egypt and Hungary will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Austria , Greece and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 53 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 53 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-three OALC member clubs. Other countries * : After last taking part in the fifth edition, BHRT confirmed that they have no interest in returning to the contest. * : RAI announced that Italy would not participate in the seventh edition because of financial restrictions and an incompatibility between the contest format and the programming goals of the broadcaster. * : MTV withdrew from the contest due to lack of interest and bad results. A return for the eighth edition hasn't been ruled out. * : Nessma announced that the country isn't going to return this edition. Category:Editions of La Chanson